


kaomisa except something's off...

by parechu



Category: BanG Dream! Girl's Band Party! (Video Game)
Genre: Cock Stroking, F/F, I'm Sorry, Kinks, Oral Sex, Penis Stroking, Piss, Piss kink, Please Don't Take This Seriously, Smut, Trans Seta Kaoru, Why am I making this, cock - Freeform, cum, hi max if you're seeing this, kaomisa, kaoru pees in misaki, misakao, misaki okusawa, pee drinking, pee kink, peeing, satire btw, semen - Freeform, vanilla sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-07
Updated: 2020-12-07
Packaged: 2021-03-10 00:49:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,122
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27925552
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/parechu/pseuds/parechu
Summary: kaomisa except kaoru pees in misaki
Relationships: Okusawa Misaki & Seta Kaoru, Okusawa Misaki/Seta Kaoru
Comments: 7
Kudos: 17





	kaomisa except something's off...

Misaki and Kaoru have never gone too far into their relationship, as they've only been together for about 7 months. Misaki wanted to speak up about it, however it's easier said than done ...

As Kaoru finished up flirting with the women that surrounded her, Misaki couldn't help but be overcome with sheer anxiety that Kaoru would eventually leave her for one of those girls. They all looked prettier than her, why couldn't she be like that? What did Kaoru see in Misaki? Misaki only continued questioned herself further. Damnit, Misaki, now's not the time to overthink. Come back to reality. 

"Misaki, shall we take our leave?"  
The brunette, obviously familiar with the voice, snapped out of her thoughts and looked up at the charming purple-haired girl. Kaoru was indeed... interesting, feature wise. As well as personality, to say the least. "Ah, right, sure." Misaki spoke in a light tone, linking arms with Kaoru and walking to the guitarist's house.

Kaoru's house was rather neat and organized, Misaki practically expected it from her persona. The DJ tried to muster up the courage to start a little bit of small talk, "So, um, what would you like to do Kaoru-san?"  
"Whatever my kitten so desires, of course."  
"...Me," Misaki murmured. "What was that, Misaki dear?"  
Misaki cleared her throat, "I want you to 'do' me." Kaoru was a taken aback from the response "K-Kitten, I don't think I can comprehend what you're asking of me-"  
"I want to have sex," Misaki said in her bold words, not missing a beat.  
"Are you sure of that, kitten," Kaoru asked timidly, "you know we can stop here-"  
"Oh, quit stalling already! I've been wanting to do this for so long, just fuck me!" Misaki exclaimed, crossing her arms as she sat down on her cushiony bed. Kaoru's face turned a deep red as she slowly took the spot beside Misaki. "How... How do I start?"  
"Do you seriously not know how to.."  
"Sincerest apologies, I do not."  
Misaki sighed, sitting up on the bed, "Just... undress me, and then yourself." Kaoru nodded, hastily taking Misaki's clothes off piece by piece until eventually she was in her lingerie. Kaoru stripped to her lingerie as well, Misaki was surprised on how beautiful her figure was. Her chest, her stomach, her... bulge in her panties? Kaoru had a penis? "Something the matter, Misaki?" Kaoru spoke out of the silence. "Ah, nothing." Misaki shoved it off as normal and began undoing her bra and pulling down her panties, her body bare naked in the evening sun peering from the window. Kaoru followed over, and eventually both of the women were stripped only to their pure parts, Kaoru's length flaccid and in Misaki's sight. It looked about a good seven inches or so. "Does my body not match up to your standards, dear?" Kaoru spoke in a shaky voice, as if she was on the verge of tears. "Oh, no, no. I don't care what's in your pants, Kaoru-san, I love you for you. Even if you are an idiot at times." A smile tugged at Misaki's lips as she pulled Kaoru in for a slow, yet heated kiss. It went on for a while before tongues explored mouths and one trying to gain dominance. Misaki won the fight and they eventually pulled away from eachother for breaths. "Ah, Kaoru-san... you're half erect.." Misaki pointed out in her breathy voice. Kaoru was about to explode if something wasn't done. Misaki took a mental note on that and slowly guided her hand to her lower points. She went lower and lower until she wrapped her hand around her thick shaft. Misaki carefully stroked the seven inches of cock, smearing her precum all over it as well. Kaoru let out quiet cries of pleasure, grasping onto the blankets. Eventually, her penis was about twice the size it was whenever it was flaccid. Damn, Kaoru-san is long ... Misaki leaned down to the length and gave it gentle test licks on the head. Kaoru's eyes widened as she grunted louder, holding onto Misaki's hair. Misaki continued licking at the tip until hot globs of white shot up onto her tongue. It was salty and sticky, it tasted... weird, but Misaki still liked the bitter taste and smell. Kaoru slowly came down from her orgasm and panted quietly. Misaki slowly pushed Kaoru down, positioning her cunt above the tip. "Please put it inside, Kaoru-San.." Misaki mumbled in full lust, smearing her entrance against the tip before it slowly pushing it inside. Misaki winced slightly, tears pricking at her eyes. "Are you alright, Misaki? We can stop-"  
"No... I'm fine, I wanted this." Misaki slowly adjusted to the length before moving her hips at a steady pace. She was nearly squishing Kaoru's penis by how tight she was. It was an amazing feeling to the both of them, they couldn't get enough of it. Misaki quickened her hips, both of them moaning and grunting in pleasure. Eventually, Misaki hit her orgasm and shot up her clear liquids from above Kaoru. "Ka- Kaoru-san!" Misaki moaned, holding onto Kaoru's shoulders for dear life. Kaoru continued thrusting into Misaki until she hit her orgasm as well, while also shooting something else out. There was white and yellow liquid trickling down Misaki's entrance and onto the bed. Kaoru was immediately flustered, as she had accidentally urinated into the girl's vagina. "Oh, no.." Kaoru mumbled in sheer disgust. "Kaoru-san..?"  
"..Imayhaveaccidentallypeed-"  
"Speak more clearly, I can't hear what you said."  
Kaoru cleared her throat, "I, err, um, urinated, into you."  
Misaki took a minute to process it before her eyes slowly dilated. "Are you fucking serious-"  
Kaoru nodded in embarassment, slowly pulling out and watching the urine and semen mix below misaki into a small pool of liquid. "I'm so sorry-!"  
"Wait, I actually ... like it." Misaki spoke, clearly embarassed as well. "Then should I... pee more?" Misaki nodded, slowly bringing her head down to the shaft. She slowly held her mouth agape, waiting on Kaoru to do her business. Slowly, but surely, Kaoru slowly started a stream of piss into the girl's mouth. Misaki making sure she got all of the urine in her mouth, and then swallowing it. It was a small process, until kaoru's trail slowly stopped. "H-How was that, love?"  
Misaki wiped her mouth with her hand, feeling the warmth in her stomach and throat, "It was great... but I'm tired."  
"Perhaps we can take a nap together?"  
"Of course, Kaoru san."  
Kaoru and Misaki slowly curled up against each other on the bed, not bothering about the mess, and slowly fell asleep. It was, messy, to say the least. But the couple was still happy about it regardless.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sorry you had to read this


End file.
